Vasovagal syncope is a condition marked by a sudden drop in heart rate and blood pressure, resulting in fainting. It is not only unpleasant for a patient, but potentially dangerous, as fainting may lead to injuries from falls. U.S. Pat. No. 5,284,491, issued to Sutton et al. on Feb. 8, 1994 and incorporated herein by reference in its entirety discloses a cardiac pacemaker specifically adapted to treat patients suffering from vasovagal syncope. In particular, the pacer detects when the patient's heart rate drops below a lower "hysteresis" rate and determines whether the average rate of decrease in the patient's heart rate, over a defined number of heartbeats or a defined time interval prior to reaching the "hysteresis" rate, is greater than a preset value. If so, the pacer's rate is set equal to the "hysteresis" rate and thereafter increased to an "intermediate" rate substantially higher than the "hysteresis" rate. The pacer's rate remains at the "intermediate" rate for a preset time period and thereafter gradually declines to a lower pacing rate.